


light up my lonely nights and whisper you love me

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, I figured I should write for the other male Kaz self-shippers out there, I self ship with Kaz so, M/M, OH even if you're not trans you're welcome to read this!, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Trans Male Character, not beta read we die like archival assistants, reader is trans, so is kaz, tags update as fic does, this is all self-indulgent ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: "I don't see how you could love someone like me," Kaz whispers, his eyes stinging with tears he refused to let fall "but I'm glad you're here, and I won't let anything stop me from showing you how much I love you." His thumb wiped away your own tears, and you felt a smile slowly creep onto your face."I love you" you whispered, clutching onto his side with one arm while your other hand gently cupped his own. Your fingers interlaced, and you brought his fingers to your lips. "Nothing is ever going to change that."I am a transman that self ships with Kaz, so I wanted to write some self-indulgent stuff! However, I want all mlm self-shippers to feel included. If you have an idea, comment it please! However, I will not write certain things- rules are posted in the first chapter! :^)
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: Rules/Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't wrote any x-reader fics since I was 13 and hyperfixating on Black Butler. That was over 6 years ago so please forgive me if I make any mistakes!

Hello! My name is Dante and I am an autistic transman. I selfship with Kaz, and I wanted other mlm shippers to feel included! I am not the best writer out there, but I love writing things that just make me feel good! I personally adore fluff. Anyway!

**RULES:** Please, nothing to do with *rape, underage, pregnancy, or self-harm. I have emetopobia, so please don't request anything to do with vomit. HOWEVER, I do make exceptions- I won't use any of those as a method of plot, but if someone has dealt with triggers/abuse in the past, I will write something to make you feel better! (As an example, I have dealt with years of emotional, sexual, and psychological abuse. I will not write a character doing any of those things, but I will write someone comforting you due to those things happening to you in the past. You don't have to tell me your life story, you don't have to prove it happened to you- you can just say you're feeling down and I will try my hardest to make you feel better! Even if it is OOC, if you want something that makes you smile, please just let me know. The world is a scary place and we all just deserve to have a small corner of happiness.) 

This work is specifically Kaz-centered, but I will write a fic for you with any Metal Gear character you like! Just comment the character/scenario you would like. 

**REQUESTS** are currently open! :^) 

**No matter what, I ALWAYS put warnings/potential triggers in the beginning of each chapter. If you notice something that could be potentially triggering that should be tagged, don't be afraid to let me know. Everyone has different triggers and I want all of you to enjoy yourselves! No trigger is foolish/silly.

No matter what, be nice and enjoy yourselves!


	2. Chapter Two- blanket forts and shared kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz and reader build a blanket fort, cuddle under the stars, and DD comes in to join them!  
> *I wrote this in less than 30 minutes while tipsy please be nice ;w;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGs:** minor cursing, mentions of past injuries, mentions of sex, but not out-right NSFW. *Raven just teases Kaz 
> 
> The first chapter of this is self-indulgent, but not all chapters are like that. I usually like to have 'you' and a blank name, but I am hella tipsy and I wanna smooch Kaz so I have my Diamond Dog self-insert by name here. I usually don't write my own self-insert, but...Idk, I was just motivated. I will write another here soon of Kaz and a blank name!
> 
> *Funky Raven is my self-insert, but you can view him as your own if you wish :^)
> 
> Oh! If you want a chapter specifically for you, comment the name you would like with the scenario/prompt and I will write that instead of a __! :^) 
> 
> I'm just gonna post this before I become sober so I do not have anxiety about it rip.

Kaz grimaced as he walked around the platforms of Mother Base. His hand stung from clutching his crutch all day, his eyes weary from being awake for over twenty-four hours. The area where his leg and arm used to be ached and he couldn't bare to continue walking the way he was. He was wore out, mentally and physically, and just wanted a small amount of rest. Since Snake was back at base, he didn't have to constantly be on alert for an incoming codec call.

Diamond Dogs saluted as he walked past, and he was quick to give them a nod of acknowledgement. He was looking for a specific man, but couldn't find him _anywhere_. He was about to give up his search when said soldier jogged up to him. 

"Sir!" He saluted and let out a bright smile. 

Kaz couldn't even attempt to hide a smile of his own. He ignored the few Diamond Dogs behind them snickering. 

Sadistic Bear laughed and punched Biting Cobra "I _told_ you! You owe me ten bucks, dude." A groan was followed afterwards, but Kaz was only focused on the man in front of him. 

"Funky Raven" 

"Miller, sir. How are you?" 

Raven slowed his stride as Kaz walked beside him. 

"That's Master Miller to you." 

Raven laughed and winked. "Of course, _Master_ " 

"That's not what I meant!" Kaz's face flushed as he elbowed Raven, who only laughed in response. His walk stuttered when he elbowed him, But Raven was quick to steady him, his smile never faltering. He was glad to see Kaz, but was worried. He couldn't see the bags behind his sunglasses, but knew they were there. He was just as familiar with them as he was the freckles that painted his skin; the ones that spread like a constellation across his nose and cheeks, or the few that were littered across his back. Or the scars he had from previous battles, each one telling a different story. He noticed that Kaz was limping more than usual, walking slower than he liked. He knew he was hurting, but didn't know how to help until an idea crossed his mind. 

"Sir, my patrol shift ends in about fifteen minutes. Would you mind if I stopped by for a while?" Raven tried not to let his hopeful enthusiasm show in his voice. He really hoped Kaz was free. 

Kaz pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hm..I'm not sure, soldier. Let me think about it." 

Raven tried not to let his disappointment show, but he couldn't help the way his shoulders slumped. 

Kaz was quick to notice so he moved a little closer and bumped his shoulder gently against Raven's. 

"I'm only kidding. You know you're welcome anytime, Raven." 

He couldn't help but grin. "I'll be there soon, sir." Raven gave a salute before restarting his patrol route around Mother Base. 

Kaz shook his head and slowly worked his way to his personal quarters. What did he get himself into? 

Soon enough, Biting Cobra came to replace Raven on his patrol. The sun had set long ago, the moon shining bright in the sky. There was multiple constellations visible, and Raven couldn't contain his excitement. He carried multiple blankets in his arms, a bag filled with drinks hanging from his fingertips. DD was following behind him, his nails clicking on the hard metallic floor of Mother Base. By the time he got to Kaz's quarters, his stomach was churning with anxiety. What if Kaz was already asleep? He didn't want to disturb him. Could the Commander fall asleep that quickly? What if he was busy? What if he didn't want to see him? What if- 

Raven shook his head and rapped his fingers against the door. He didn't even have to knock twice before Kaz answered. He seemed surprised to see Raven with an arm full of blankets and DD at his heels. 

Raven's voice was unusually timid when he spoke. "Follow me?" DD yipped and ran in a small circle. 

He didn't have to say anything else before Kaz shut the door behind him, following Raven throughout Mother Base while DD ran ahead of them. 

They ended up on the highest platform, Kaz sitting on a rather soft blanket as Raven propped and tied blankets against the railings and the wall behind them. They had a clear view of the sky from where they were, despite what area the blanket blocked off. They didn't have many blankets, but it was enough to make a semblance of a fort at least. They had one underneath them, one above them that was taped to the wall and tied to the railing, and one that Raven was quick to drape across his and Kaz's shoulders. Kaz knew that Raven didn't have three blankets; he usually slept with barely even one. Unless he was with Kaz, then he chose to wrap himself around Kaz like an octopus, tangling their limbs together and refusing to let go. He often got trapped beneath the multiple blankets Kaz had, much to the Commander's amusement. 

"Where did you manage to get three blankets?" Kaz couldn't help but inquire. Raven flushed and handed him a drink, which Kaz took gratefully. 

"Cobra let me borrow his, and so did Bear." Raven sheepishly responded. Kaz kissed Raven's cheek before laying his head on his shoulder, his arm snaking his way around his middle. The cool night air felt nice across his heated skin, but he still felt rather warm in the presence of Raven. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. His back was pressed against the cold metal of Mother Base, a small, thin blanket blocking some of his view of the night sky while another draped across his shoulders, but he could still see some of the constellations in front of the blanket overtop them. He felt..safe. Warm. Happy. 

Happier than he had felt in a long time. To think someone had went out of their way to make his night more enjoyable..He couldn't even suppress his smile. Raven pulled him close, holding him and pressing multiple kisses to his cheeks and head. Raven was glad to see this side of him. No one came to bother them, surprisingly. Perhaps Raven tipped off a few Diamond Dogs while others were more than happy to keep the others away. Snake found himself puffing on his cigar, glancing up from the base platform to see a makeshift blanket fort near the topmost helipad. He snickered and thought about how Ocelot owed him twenty bucks. 

Kaz jumped when he heard DD bark. That was all the warning they received before he bouldered his way onto both their laps, licking their faces before flopping down atop their laps. Raven couldn't stop laughing and Kaz rubbed his belly. Raven pressed a loud kiss to DD's head, topped off with a _'mwah!'_ before kissing Kaz's lips. He couldn't help but smile as he did so. 

"You're a sap" Kaz found himself whispering. "But you love it!" Raven chipped cheerfully. 

"Yeah, I do." 


End file.
